Cash Register (Dead Rising 2)
:For the Dead Rising weapon, see Cash Register. The is a weapon in Dead Rising 2 and Dead Rising 2: Case Zero. Locations Case Zero *Big Buck Hardware (1) *Bob's Fish 'n Hunt (1) *Brockett Gas Station *Grumpy Dog Bowling Alley (2) *Momma's Diner (1) *Still Creek Casino (1) *Still Creek Movie Theater (2) (Lobby) *The Dirty Drink (1) *Uncle Bill's Department Store (1) Dead Rising 2 # Americana Casino - Bennie Jack's BBQ Shack # Americana Casino - Shots & Awe (A102) (4) # Americana Casino - The American Historium (A103) # Atlantica Casino - Sipparellos # Food Court - Cheesecake Mania (F103) # Food Court - Hamburger Fiefdom (Dead Rising 2) (F105) # Food Court - Lombardi's (F104) # Food Court - Rojo Diablo Mexican Restaurant (F106) # Food Court - Speedy Expresso (F108) # Fortune City Arena - Hostile Zone (E102) # Fortune City Arena - Terror Togs (E101) # Palisades Mall - Beach Body Swim House (P105) # Palisades Mall - Brand New U (P203) # Palisades Mall - Chocolate Confession (P111) # Palisades Mall - Chris' Fine Foods (P216) # Palisades Mall - Entertainment Isle (P114) # Palisades Mall - Everything Diamond (P215) # Palisades Mall - FairMoans (P102) # Palisades Mall - Finders Peepers (P101) # Palisades Mall - Flexin' (P104) # Palisades Mall - For Your Leisure (P112) # Palisades Mall - High-Noon Shooting Range (P218) # Palisades Mall - Kicks for Her (P201) # Palisades Mall - Kid's Choice Clothing (P209) # Palisades Mall - KokoNutz Sports Town (P110) # Palisades Mall - Leigh's Fine Liquor (P211) # Palisades Mall - Ned's Knicknackery (P204) # Palisades Mall - Que's Hats (P202) # Palisades Mall - Robsaka Digital (P213) # Palisades Mall - Robsaka Mobile (P217) # Palisades Mall - Shank's (P107) # Palisades Mall - Space (P205) # Palisades Mall - Stan's Large Print Books and Magazines (P206) # Palisades Mall - Trendy Cindy (P113) # Palisades Mall - Ultimate Playhouse (P103) # Palisades Mall - Wallington's (P106) # Platinum Strip - Dining at Davey's (S106) # Platinum Strip - From Fortune With Love (S107) # Platinum Strip - Paradise Platinum Screens (S104) # Royal Flush Plaza - Albert's Apparel (R201) # Royal Flush Plaza - Antoine's (R203) # Royal Flush Plaza - Astonishing Illusions (1) (R118) # Royal Flush Plaza - Bagged! (P108) # Royal Flush Plaza - Casual Gals (2) (R101) # Royal Flush Plaza - Children's Castle (R209) # Royal Flush Plaza - Earmark Leather (R208) # Royal Flush Plaza - Estelle's Fine-lady Cosmetics (R204) # Royal Flush Plaza - Eternal Timepieces (R206) # Royal Flush Plaza - Hat Racks (R115) (1) # Royal Flush Plaza - In the Closet (R102) (1) # Royal Flush Plaza - Marriage Makers (R108) # Royal Flush Plaza - Modern Businessman (R110) # Royal Flush Plaza - Players (R213) # Royal Flush Plaza - Ragazines (R212) # Royal Flush Plaza - Roy's Mart (R109) # Royal Flush Plaza - Rush Wireless (R211) # Royal Flush Plaza - Small Fry Duds (R210) # Royal Flush Plaza - SporTrance (both floors) (R112) # Royal Flush Plaza - Sturdy Package (R119) # Royal Flush Plaza - Stylin' Toddlers (R111) (2) # Royal Flush Plaza - The Chieftain's Hut (R113) (1) # Royal Flush Plaza - The Dark Bean (R120) # Royal Flush Plaza - The Dark Bean (R120) # Royal Flush Plaza - The Man's Sport (R103) (1) # Royal Flush Plaza - The Shoehorn (R104) (1) # Royal Flush Plaza - Three Club Monte (1) # Royal Flush Plaza - Tunemakers (R105) (1) # Royal Flush Plaza - Universe of Optics (R116) (1) # Royal Flush Plaza - Wave of Style (1) (R106) # Royal Flush Plaza - Ye Olde Toybox (1) (R107) # Royal Flush Plaza - Yesterday, Today & Tomorrow (1) (R114) # Silver Strip Alley # Silver Strip - Barrel of Goods # Silver Strip - Hot Excitorama (N110) # Silver Strip - Pub O' Gold (N107) # Slot Ranch Casino Bar Area # South Plaza Main Floor # Yucatan Casino - Baron Von Brathaus # Yucatan Casino - Shoal Nightclub (Y102) Trivia Images Dead rising 2 case 0 cash register broken.png|Broken Dead rising 2 cash register as weapon.jpg Notes See also External links